Chapter One: How can perfect be normal?
by Brittney.A.M
Summary: Can You Feel It With Me?


Chapter 1: _How can perfect be normal?_

It had been days since that first awkward incounter in Mr. Schuester's class, and weeks since they even uttered another word to one another. But did that give Rachel time to rest without the blonde on her mind? No. It couldn't even come close to what was going on in that dramatic head of hers, if anything it just made her want to ramble on and on to her about anything and everything all at once. Yet this confused her at the same time. This feeling in her stomach, long for seeing her in the hallways by accident just to slightly bump into her, it almost cried out for the blonde's attention. And Rachel Berry was all about the spotlight being thrown at her.

How could one _girl_ do this to her? Especially one who was so forward at being rude and uncivil towards her in just a brief moment of meeting someone. Either way she was willing to fight about finding out all the answers to her unresolved questions. Because that was the Rachel Berry thing to do.

There she sat though, at the back of the class staring at the back of one Quinn Fabray's head, chewing abusively on her bottom lip as she wondering why all this was happening to her, at once. That's when Mr. Schue had interrupted her thoughts with one word that struck a note in her vocabulary. _Duets_. That's all she needed. The combination of two people singing, how much more of perfection could it be when it came to that? Since that would mean _she_ would need a partner. A partner like; Quinn Fabray.

Standing up abruptly the whole class turned to finally acknowledge her existance as she looked at the adult figure in the room smiling. "Perfect Mr. Schue! In great spirit of this idea, I would just like to suggest that we pick our own partners, it would give us all a chance to get to know one another better. In the tradition of duets, it is said, it's always better to pick someone who you don't necesseraly know in the slightest since it tends to always turn out being the best match to your voice!" That once smile, turned brighter than before as the whole class eyed her curiously.

"Sure Rachel, whatever you say. So I guess this means team up!" Was all the curly haired teacher could reply as he took a seat on a chair placed in the center of the room.

This was it. This was _her _moment. Her moment to muster just enough courage to pass Mercedes off and go directly to Quinn. That's a perfect excuse, tell her you think they'd sing amazingly together. Tell her because you don't know her, it makes for great chemistry in a duet. Tell her- Wait, why is that tall oaf of a boy talking to her first?

Eyes widened as Rachel just watched the scene unfold. Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team, Sophomore, and Glee club's less equipped dancer, speaking to Quinn Fabray. The brunette didn't know what came over, but there she stood as everyone paired off, feeling a lot warmer in her body temperature than usual as she eyed the whole plot play out. His hands in his pockets nervously, as she played with her bottom lip teasingly with those perfect white rows of teeth. Conversing about what? Who cared. Oh right, no one other than _Rachel Berry_. Choking down her jealousy was one thing, admitting to it or even noticing what was dramatically on the ground, she took a deep breath in and walked her way to where they were conversing and cut in bluntly.

"Sorry to be a nuissance Finn and Quinn. But I would just like to point out, the task of this assigniment was to pick someone you _didn't_ already know to sing with. And since you two clearly know each other. I'd just like to offer my assistance in solving this dilemma by asking if you'd like to be my partner, Quinn." It was a whole lot of words coming from such a tiny body, but Rachel managed to push it out. Even with adding that twist of charm by adding a smile at the end of it all, and just stood there waiting on their opinions.

"Does she always talk this much?" Was all Finn could say, as his hand started to scratch at his hair in confusion.

Quinn rolled her eyes automatically, with a dry laugh. "I wouldn't know, moron. Hence why she's asking me to be her partner, because I _don't_ know her." It was clear the blonde had interest in him, by the way her body language reacted to his advances just moments before, but what was also just as obvious was that she was annoyed. Short tempered almost when it came to his narrow mindedness.

All the tall dark haired boy could do was bite his bottom lip in embarrassement as he scratched his head, down to his neck, rubbing it in an ashamed manner. "Right." Was all he could reply before walking off to ask some other girl the same exact inquiry.

"What's your angle?" And now the light was back on Rachel, as she was the only one in Quinn's plain site of view, clearly the question being directed to her. Clearling her throat she just eyed the blonde, wondering what to come up with to even answer that. Because to be honest, _what_ was her angle?

"No angle Quinn. I just thought this would be a delightful opportunity to get to know you a little better, since you know Mercedes. And I do as well, but clearly on different circumstances. So being as you know her. I would just like to get some knowledge on you a little further than-"

"Do you ever shut up? Ugh, fine. I'll be your partner. As long as you promise you'll keep a ten word limit on your replies." With that she turned on the ball of her heels and started to walk off. And for the first time, Rachel felt something take a pull at her heart as she watched that now familiar head of blonde peer away from her as she took a seat next to Finn to speak some more. Did she care? Probably not, considering she was too focused on the thumping ringing in her ears, telling her that asking Quinn Fabray to partner up was probably the most rewarding thing.

Taking her place in the back of the class once more and just watched the interaction between the two silently, as she pictured what it would be like to have _that_. That overly friendly flirt. That embracing smile and sense of warmth she projected onto the oak of a boy. She just sat still, and mentally set a goal to appreciate anything that got her closer to getting that from the girl in the cheerios uniform. Smiling to herself she couldn't help but get lost in her as the class progressed. And getting lost she literally did, since the clock rolled by quicker than she expected, which left her alone. Or so she thought? In front of her stood, a taller, in control, Quinn Fabray. Just eyeing her, hands on her hips and waiting for some sort of reaction.

Snapping back into reality and off cloud nine, Rachel looked up abruptly, leaving no time for the blonde to ever wonder what was on her mind. "My house, after school." And before Rachel could even ask or utter a simple word, she was walking away once more. Leaving an even more confused, yet stunned brunette to sit in the chair she was posessing the whole period.

She didn't know what came through her. Or even cared to know how it started and when it would end. The only thing that seemed to take control of her thoughts, was the fact that she enjoyed it all. The thrill. She just _enjoyed_ it. It was like the first time she'd actually felt alive, and she owed it only to one thing and one thing only. The owner of those fiery possesive of green, hazel shaded eyes.

Walking out of class she couldn't help but let the hands on each clock, of each class slide by with anticipation of every one of them making that familiar bell ring. In order to bring her just inches closer to the end of the day. End of the day providing her with finally having a chance at showing one, Quinn Fabray, just how talented she was.

There it was, that final sound. The tiny diva sprung up, almost making the rest of her class, including the teach, have a miniature heart attack from how blunt the jump was. Either way they all shook their heads, and she couldn't care less as she grabbed her things and practically ran out of the class room.

It wasn't long before she made it to her locker, and it clearly wasn't much longer until she was all ready to head to the blonde's house. No, Rachel Berry was never tardy. Especially considering the fact she never actually knew where the head cheerleader lived, and that just wouldn't do if she was going to be early. Rushing through everyone like a mouse in a crowed of elephants, she made it to Quinn's locker. But she was no where to be found. Shrugging she looked around and her eyes landed on _him_. Could he never just give it up, and just accept he wasn't going to get far with the IQ of a goldfish? Letting out an annoyed sigh, she just waited by her locker, nothing more could be done without making a fool out of herself.

"Do you make it a habbit to stare at people?" Whipping her body around, she was met with those familiar bright eyes as she just stood there, mouth agape. Lost. Not in where she was type lost. No. She was clinging onto those eyes with her own, as if it almost trapped her into doing so. Shaking her head to not seem obvious in Quinn's question being true, at least for her it was, she smiled awkwardly.

"Of course not. I was, I was just looking for you actually." Was that seriously the best she could come up with? Mentally slapping herself, that's when she saw it. Quinn was smiling. She was actually, _smiling_. And it practically made Rachel's heart melt into nothing, only to leak to the depths of her being. That was the smile she could definitely never get used to seeing, or would ever want to at this point. Returning it ten watts brighter than intended, as she laughed a bit. "So, um, to keep this in the ten word response frame I promised. Could I just ask what songs you would like to do?"

Quinn just laughed softly, making it even harder for Rachel to stand straight as she felt her knees almost give in to caving. That laugh was something else. Almost making her blush just from the sound. "I was thinking we both pick a song, just to see what kind of music we both enjoy. But for now, my Mom's going to be picking us up in front of the school, so come on short stuff."

Her legs moved without acknowledgement. Her mind was on vacantly. Her heart wasn't any of the above, she very well knew how fast it was beating, and just how hard it was to ignore the thumping this time happening in her ears as she followed the blonde beauty to the front of the school.

They got into the vehicle once it arrived, Quinn's Mom being very friendly as she greeted her kindly, in a manner parents always did. The drive there was nothing but silent, as light radio played in the background, making Rachel's thoughts more vivid to think about as they passed by different trees, houses, and people in her view out the window.

Not even ten minutes passed and they reached their destination, the Fabray home. Stepping out she gave her Mom a smile with a charming thank you, and closed the door. Following Quinn's lead they went up the stairs in a drawn out manner, well at least it felt that way in the brunette's mind as she kept a close foot behind her. She opened her bedroom door, and in came the scent she was bound to forever remember. Her smell. The second milestone next to those eyes she'd visualise looking at in times of need.

"It's very, cozzy." Was that really the best she could say at this point? _Cozzy_. It replayed in her mind, the way most things did after being said in an embarrassing manner. Closing her eyes briefly she opened them just as quickly. "I mean, it suits you." Quinn just looked at her with an arched eyebrow and slight smile, as Rachel turned beat red, looking at the ground automatically hoping to hide it.

"So anyways, now that we've figured out adjectives for my room. How's about you say the song you want to do, and I will." A laugh left her once more, and she could of swore her heart stopped for just a split second, only to start up twice as fast. Amazing how such functions could be done? This was all so new and fascinating to her, and who was she to question it enough to make it stop. "I figured something of John Mayer's. I love him. Maybe, _Stop This Train_?"

Rachel just caught her breath in her throat before she could even exhale it as she eyed the blonde cautiously. Wasn't John Mayer someone who portrayed every one of his musical hits to be about love? Shrugging her shoulders almost to herself, she thought about the song she wanted to do. Smiling she nodded. "Well I was thinking about doing a classic number by my all time favorite, Barbara Streisand. But I _am_ Rachel Berry, and I'm always up for a challenge. So doing something out of my comfort zone sounds challenging enough for me, I think-"

"I would love to hear you continue, but let's stick to the ten word limit rule, Rach." Her eyes couldn't of been opened bigger even if a transport truck was heading her way, headlights on, the works. _Rach_. That nickname could of killed her, in the sense of over pumping her heart to a state of actually waking her up if she were sleeping. "So John Mayer it is." With that she smiled and looked down at herself. "I'm going to change, you're free to sit on my bed, and actually take off your coat and stuff."

Rachel just kept her feet immobile onto the ground, bound by gravity. _Gravity_, wasn't that another John Mayer song? Well if it was, she'd engrave it in her mind to remember, as something else to start listening to when thinking about Quinn Fabray. How could she feel this way in such short time, and what was even _this_ way to begin with? As far as she could remember, Rachel Berry never liked anyone in her life. Let alone a, _girl_. Something else told her it was just meant to be though, as if a change of wind busted through the closed window and took her off her path to clarity, shook her up, and placed her on a shadowed trail to going with the flow. This was proving to be an interesting year so far.


End file.
